


Парфюм

by Infection_Of_Void, WTF Dead by Daylight 2021 (fandom_DbD)



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infection_Of_Void/pseuds/Infection_Of_Void, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_DbD/pseuds/WTF%20Dead%20by%20Daylight%202021
Summary: Фрэнк всегда может почуять, когда он рядом.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Frank Morrison
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, [DBD team] 2. Тексты G-PG





	Парфюм

**Author's Note:**

> Полезные ссылки:  
> Убийцы: [Фрэнк Моррисон (Легион)](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%9B%D0%B5%D0%B3%D0%B8%D0%BE%D0%BD), [Дэнни Джонсон (Гоуст Фейс)](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%93%D0%BE%D1%83%D1%81%D1%82_%D0%A4%D0%B5%D0%B9%D1%81)

Запертые в бесконечном цикле, состоящим из череды погонь, выигрышей и поражений, люди в этом беспросветном тяжёлом тумане были вынуждены искать себе хоть какое-то занятие, чтоб коротать время между испытаниями. И пока выжившие ютились в одном месте у костра, у большинства из убийц были свои убежища, свои сокровенные местечки, куски из их прошлой жизни, запертые в ограниченную клетку из каменного забора. У этих мест не было входа или выхода, но сюда всё равно мог попасть любой, кому этот клочок земли не принадлежал. Фрэнк знал об этом очень и очень хорошо. Узнал с тех самых пор, когда в его зацикленной жизни появился кто-то другой, кроме его верного Легиона.

Загадочный и пугающий. Дэнни Джонсон был сам себе на уме. Он делал что хотел, говорил что хотел, получал что хотел. Его не заботили рамки морали и чужое мнение, он был свободным во всех смыслах этого слова. А ещё он почему-то был болезненно привязан к Фрэнку. С самого начала всё было так чертовски странно. С первого знакомства, когда Дэнни оказался на Ормонде, подкрался, произвёл истинный эффект неожиданности. Такой, что от внезапности и испуга, действуя на рефлексах, Моррисон с особой агрессией впечатал мужчину в стену, приставив нож к горлу. На это Дэнни только рассмеялся, поднимая руки вверх. «Остынь, красавчик, я просто хотел познакомиться.», усмехнулся тогда бархатистый насмешливый голос, заглушённый маской.

Фрэнк ни дня не доверял этому засранцу. И когда тот стал регулярно наведываться, и когда снял впервые маску. Потому что он терпеть не мог таких скрытных ублюдков. А больше всего он терпеть не мог только этот жуткий взгляд, это вечное пристальное наблюдение, да Джонсон будто насквозь видел его, сверля этим своим долгим нечитаемым взглядом до ужаса тёмных глаз.

Стоило привыкнуть и всё стало иначе. Нет, Моррисон всё ещё не был склонен к доверию и лишний раз не расслаблялся в компании второго убийцы, как хищник готовый к прыжку. Но и уже не так сильно шарахался от Дэнни, позволяя ему иногда слишком много вольностей. У мужчины были свои козыри в рукаве. Его природный шарм мог охмурить и зацепить кого угодно, чем он и пользовался. А способности к наблюдению дали приятное знание, которое совсем скоро сработало как надо, образуя наконец то самое доверие. Конечно, нарушать личные границы и тихо подкрадываться он не перестал, но теперь давал знак о своём присутствии. Так же, как делал и с жертвами, с поправкой на то, что их он скорей уж предупреждал о неминуемом конце, а Фрэнку всего-то давал знать, что он рядом и в любой момент может навестить его.

Парфюм. Простая незначительная для кого-то деталь и нечто важное для них двоих. Моррисон был словно дикий зверь и нюх у него был отличный, как выяснилось многим позже. Дэнни быстро заметил эту его особенность. Взял на вооружение и нашёл применение, как и всегда. В его личных вещах на этой стороне реальности всё ещё были два флакона с парфюмом совершенно разного качества.

Это было как видеть цветные маркеры, флажки, но только на нюх. Теперь Фрэнк знал, когда ждать незваного гостя. Резкий запах, наполненный скорей нотками дешёвого спирта, нежели чем-то приятным, был отрицательным знаком. Для них это значило, что Джонсон был не в настроении, но всё равно где-то рядом. Он приходил в курортную лачугу, блуждал в тёмных углах, оставляя резкий след везде и нигде сразу, и исчезал. Этот запах не был стойким, но вызывал улыбку, стоило его почуять. Он был тут, он рядом.

Второй аромат был приятным, тяжёлым и очень мужественным, он явно отличался качеством на порядок выше. Стойкий и сильный. Знак того, что сегодня Дэнни навестит его и у них будет достаточно времени друг для друга. И всегда после его ухода будто осязаемый шлейф долго преследовал Моррисона, делая его удивительно счастливым и покладистым на это время. Запах, что для Френка теперь навсегда будет ассоциироваться с нетерпеливыми жгучими поцелуями, с разгорячённой мягкой кожей, и горьким привкусом ароматических добавок на языке. Запах, будоражащий воспоминания ещё на очень продолжительное время. Запах, вызывающий предвкушающее покалывание в пальцах, стоит только уловить первые травянистые нотки. Запах, сводящий с ума своей яркостью, когда они сгорали в порыве дикой страсти. Тот самый запах, который был их маленьким приятным секретом на двоих.


End file.
